New Fantasyland
New Fantasyland is an expansion for Disney's Magic Kingdom that opened on December 6, 2012. New Fantasyland is based on Disney princesses such as Belle, Snow White, and Ariel. The expansion adds on to the park's original Fantasyland but is hidden amongst a large wall enclosure, opening guests to a whole new world of enchantment. History Disney announced the expansion somewhere between a time period of 2007 to 2012. It was said that the expansion would add 26 acres to Fantasyland, expanding the Magic Kingdom's land from 107 acres to 133 acres. Along with the expansion, the park announced several attractions, shops, and dining areas would be closed or renovated for the expansion. In February 2011, Mickey's Toontown Fair closed permanently, and a year and three months later, Snow White's Scary Adventures was closed on May 31, 2011, to make way for several rides and attractions. Following the announcement, it was announced that the attractions adding on to New Fantasyland would open in a time period from December 2012-2015. The old Fantasyland is in front of the castle's new wall enclosure, and the enclosure separates the old Fantasyland from the newer version. Attractions Rides Ariel's Grotto - A meet-and-greet themed after the 1989 Disney classic The Little Mermaid. ''Closed in 2010, and reopened as part of the expansion. Enchanted Tales with Belle - As part of the announcement, it was announced that there would be a Belle meet-and-greet in Maurice's cottage, a recognizable film spot. Guests can explore the home and be greeted by Lumiere, a magic mirror, and Belle, who will tell the classic story the film explains with the help of selected audience members. At the former site of Ariel's Grotto. From the cottage, you can get a faraway glimpse of the Beast's castle. Ironically, the castle is only 30ft tall, unlike every 100ft tall castle. Scuttle's Scavenger Hunt ''Under the Sea: Journey of The Little Mermaid - A dark ride themed after The Little Mermaid, ''a 1989 Disney classic. Riders board their clam shells in Eric's castle and ride through Ariel's story. This ride is similar to ''The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Undersea Adventure at California Adventure. Opened on December 6, 2012. Princess Fairytale Hall - opened in 2013. Seven Dwarfs Mine Train - A mine train ride scheduled to open in 2014, themed after the seven dwarfs in Disney's first animated movie Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. ''The coaster is the first of its kind in the world to have a swinging car. Rapunzel's Tower - A tower to signify the ''Tangled ''part of the expansion. Opening unknown. Restaurants ''Be Our Guest Restaurant - A restaurant themed after the song Be Our Guest ''from the 1991 movie ''Beauty and the Beast. ''The restaurant has three dining rooms, which are the West Wing where the Beast's rose is, a gallery, and the ballroom where Belle and the Beast danced. Opened on December 6, 2012. Gaston's Tavern - A tavern themed after the one Gaston eats in in the movie during Maurice's (nicknamed the loon by tavern eaters) warning about the Beast. The tavern is scheduled to look exactly like the one in the film (decked out with antlers from deers Gaston had killed) and a nice fireplace. Shops Bonjour! Village Gifts - A gift shop themed after the bookshop Belle visits in ''Beauty and the Beast when she sings "Little Town" in the beginning of the movie. Photo Gallery beourguest.jpg|A concept drawing of the Be Our Guest Restaurant in the Beauty and the Beast section of New Fantasyland. gastonstatue.jpg|A statue showing Gaston and his friend in front of Gaston's Tavern in the Beauty and the Beast section of New Fantasyland. gastons-tavern-concept.jpg|A concept drawing of Gaston's Tavern in the Beauty and the Beast area. mine-train.jpg|A concept photo of Seven Dwarfs Mine Train, located in the Snow White area. littlemermaidwdw.jpg|A picture of the finished building for Under the Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid in the The Little Mermaid area. littlemermaid.jpg|A concept photo of Under the Sea: Journey of the Little Mermaid in The Little Mermaid area. greatgoofini.jpg|A concept photo of The Great Goofini, originally The Barnstormer from Mickey's Toontown Fair. dumbo.jpg|A concept photo of the planned dueling Dumbo ride in the back of New Fantasyland. enchantedbelletimes.jpg|A concept photo of Enchanted Times with Belle. fantasyland-expansion-concept-art.png|The promotional art for the expansion of New Fantasyland, showing the old part and the additional 26 acres. Category:Fantasyland Category:New Fantasyland Category:New Fantasyland Expansion Category:Magic Kingdom Category:Walt Disney World Category:Themed Area